Drowned by a Kelpie
by Smarmy Penguin
Summary: I knew a kelpie once, his name was Sirius Black. Remus Lupins POV, A story about Remus and Sirius. Slash, WIP.
1. Intro

Hey, this is in Remus's POV. It's a story about Sirius, I do feel that the Sirius I write about is a bit fanon and well I hope he's not like this.

I don't own any of the characters.

(Just like to say this story goes out to all my loved ones, hopefully I'm not like Sirius that often. Even thought he is wonderful, like Jude law, he is wonderful)

Drowned By a Kelpie

There are things in our world called kelpies. Magical horses that haunts rivers and streams, for a moment these horses seem the most wonderful thing on the planet its midnight coat and flowing mane. Their bridles on gold shine, leading unsuspecting humans onto their backs, they gallop into the water and they drown their riders. Watching them struggle to break the water surface, to take another breathe. I knew a kelpie once, his name was Sirius Black.

I've seen many people over my last seven years at school, fall under Sirius spell; he makes them feel loved and wonderful just so he can have those few minutes of pleasure before breaking their hearts. I seen boys and girls drown in passion for him, their pupils big their breaths quick. That whys I am never going to fall in love with him. Never. Or admit to loving him, because I don't. I. Will. Not. Fall. For. That.

Sirius may be the perfect midnight black horse standing on the water bank, crying to be loved but I know better. I know Sirius, I'm his friend and I know that he will always drown people. He would drown me.


	2. Shouldn't, Maybe and Pumkin Juice

I didn't know if I wanted to do a chapter two, but this came, and now I have to do a chapter three, so here we are. Remus POV again, a bit of swearing in this I think, I believe I've quite forgotten.



(I don't own any one beside penguinie but he's not mentioned here so why am I talking about my stuffed penguin, that's a penguin soft toy not a real penguin…. Um yeah….)

Shouldn't, Maybes and Pumpkin juice.

A girl's screech filled the Gryffindor common room.

"SIRIUS BLACK" She cried, her face was red; tears spilled down her cheeks. "YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!!!!" She ran into the middle of the room, her body shaking with anger. A handsome boy with dark black hair ran after her, "Look Julie I never said I loved you, I said I held you with great affection, but love was never mentioned, and if it had I would of consumed a great amount of alcohol and that really doesn't count." He tired to grasp the girl's hand but she pulled it way. "We made love Sirius," she yelled again, the whole common room had gone deadly quite. Sirius looked thoughtful, "Well, like I said before I had consumed a large amount of alco…" Julie rushed forward and smacked Sirius right around the jaw. "You are scum Sirius Black!" she spat before turning on her heel and running from the common room.

Sirius rubbed his jaw, he sighed and made his way towards James, Peter and I. He threw him self next to James made another content little sigh. James didn't know weather to clap or laugh. Peter just stared in awe. I of course frowned and got my transfigurations book out of my bag, really no wanting to be a part of the up coming conversation. I was meant to be a Gryffindor shouldn't I tell him off like I've done a thousand times before. Shouldn't I refuse to talk to him, hit him around the face like Julie had for being such a pig? Or maybe shouldn't he rush to my arms and say that she like the thousands before her wasn't right for him and really he was aching for me. Shouldn't I be the one for him?

"Hay Moony Safety!" Sirius said, while Peter and James cracked up laughing. I slammed my book shut and jumped quickly from my seat. "Oh come on Moony it was only a joke!!!" Sirius pouted. I was shaking, maybe because Sirius had brushed that girl off with out feeling anything, or maybe because when he looked at me he didn't feel anything.

"Unlike you Sirius Black I don't finding Farting amusing, or your Behavior lately" I threw my book bag on, and trying to make the loudest stomps possible marched from the room.

I suppose I shouldn't have done that, but he really shouldn't be so thoughtless. Or just maybe I shouldn't really care as much. I shouldn't be bother by all the 'sexual encounters' he has, maybe I should be glad he doesn't fall in love. 'BANG' every thing goes quickly black, and I'm on the floor. I really should look where I'm going, stupid door. The corridors are cold and empty, night time is almost settled over Hogwarts magnificent grounds. The moons is starting to peek is head around one of the soaring mountains. I lean against the wall and stare out the window; owls are flying around the school, their eyes bright in the darkness. This is my seventh year at Hogwarts and I still find it hard to admit, I have the biggest crush on Sirius black, I've liked him since second year. He was one of the first people I've ever meet who have known about my condition and didn't care. And he is awfully good looking; he even was when he was younger, straight black hair, perfect teeth. A smile that would make roman gods feels giddy. He makes me feel giddy when he looks at me; with deep blue eyes like two midnight pools reflecting the moon. Damn the stupid moon for making weak and insecure. Maybe if I wasn't so apprehensive I would have been able to get over the fact he hurts every thing he touches and give him a go. Maybe he's just looking to be loved, maybe I'm wrong. And maybe pigs do fly.

"Why if it isn't my favorite werewolf out for a wander." I turned on my heel and faced the leering voice; a lanky boy stood looming in the shadows, black greasy hair framing the boys pale face.

"Snape," I spit trying to act tougher like James or Sirius then I really am. Snape smiled an evil grin.

"Now why isn't such a delicate little puppy like your self with out your brainless body guards, Black off shagging a piece of meat no doubt? Potter off with that worthless mud blood?" His voice cut deeper then he knew. I grasped my wand in my pocket.

"Don't. Talk. About. Lily. Like. That." I said my voice shaking with anger.

Snape laughed, chortled more like. "Can't handle the truth baby Remus? Don't want to hear it do you? You're all just a pack of freaks. Just a Werewolf, Mud blood, Fatty, Arrogant prick and a gay slut." Suddenly another dark figure sprang from the darkness, Sirius had Snape pined to the wall his eyes flashing with anger. "Dude, its called bi-sexual' I don't know weather to feel grateful at Sirius for turning up or angry that he didn't let me handle my own battles.

"Hello Black" Snape chocked. "Came to save baby Lupin from the big bad wolf, oh wait a minute he is the big bad wolf" Sirius pined Snape tighter.

"APOLOGIZE TO REMUS NOW!" Sirius shouted, he held his wand to Snapes throat. What did this mean, why is Sirius so angry maybe, no that's stupid, I'm his friend I'm his FRIEND!

"Sirius let him go there's no need he's not worth it," I try to get Sirius to stop chocking the boy, I may not like Snape but I am a prefect.

"He'll just try to curse us Remus,"

"Well then he will get in trouble, come on Sirius he's not worth it."

"No Remus you shouldn't be hassled by this shithead"

"Look at you two quarrelling like an old marry couple" Snape chirped in with a gasping voice.

"LET HIM GO SIRIUS" I yell, I'm shaking again.

Sirius lets him go and steps back quickly looking startled by my sudden voice change.

"Well we can see who's the sub in this realtio…"

'WHAM!'

I step back my fist aching, oh no I shouldn't of done that. Snapes was laying on the floor his eye already darker. Sirius looked like his birthday had come early. I grabed him by the scruff of the robes and pull him toward Gryffindor common room.

The ice pack Lily put on my fist doesn't seem to be working. We're in the Common room and Sirius was giving a second to second account of me punching Snape. We sat on the sofa, James eagerly bouncing to our left, Peter staring at me in an awe he usually has saved for James. Sirius arm was flung over my shoulder. And Ok I'll admit it I'm kind of smiling, not that I hold to physical violence, or Sirius arm draping over my shoulder.

"And then Moonys like, 'POW' and Snapes like 'UGRG' and I'm like 'YEAH' and Snapes on the floor and he is crying his eyes out!"

"Sirius I don't think he was crying" I utter from under his arm.

"Of course he was crying you just could see threw all that livid frustration,"

I laughed with every one else.

"What did he say to make you so angry Remus?" James said his bouncing fit almost over. I glanced at Sirius who had gone a shad red.

"Nothing true" I say with a slight smile.

The next morning at breakfast Snape had a black eye. Sirius, James and Peter were still howling with laughter, I was starting to get head ache and as thinking that it might have been best if I hadn't hit Snape. Sure, I had the admiration of my best friends who normally found me dull and boring but after the sixth random person came up and slapped me on the back, saying they wish they had smacked the greasy git over I wasn't feeling partially brave and wonderful. It seemed that Sirius had spread the story of our fight around not only our house but the others as well. The story of our fight seemed a lot more thrilling then I remember as well. Apparently from what I heard from a first year I had spend the entire night searching for Snape, once I found him I, called him names, pulled his hair, broke all of his rips by kicking him, punched him senseless, kneed him in the groin and what seemed Sirius favorite jumped of his body like a trampoline, he had spent the entire night in the hospital wing and the only thing that madam Promfey was unable to heal was the eye. I am 5 foot 5 feet tall, and weigh about the same as a four year old. My muscles are non existence. I don't know how these fools think I am capable of breaking all of some ones ribs, besides the werewolf thing I'm about as feisty as a butterfly with one wing.

"Is it True Remus?" Asked one of lily's friends, I opened my mouth to speak but Sirius got the last word like always.

"Of coarse it's true, I saw it with my own two eyes!" Sirius was speaking very loudly I wouldn't be surprised if the entire hall was listening.

"What about the rumors about Remus in bed are they true!!!" Asked a sixth year eagerly. I could have fainted the entire school was talking about my sex life!!!!! It would be a matter of days before they all knew I was a werewolf. Sirius smirked, he stood up, this couldn't be good.

"I will let the entire student body know, that Remus John Lupin is Alexander the Great in bed! He has a 20 inch…"

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Ok maybe I was a bit feistier than a butter fly but only when people really step boundaries. My face was burning like a thousand angry suns, and

Sirius still hadn't sat down.

"See that peers, he's showing him manly qualities, he's a real wolf in the sack!" a few girls erupted with giggles. I stood quickly, my eyes blazing, I felt the scars from where the werewolf had bite me flare up again. Sirius smirked again.

"And don't worry boys he does swing that…" I jumped, right across the table knocking a jug of pumpkin juice as I went; I pounced on Sirius. The blood in my veins pounding, I saw Sirius gulp just before my fist connected with his face, then it started. On the middle of the Gryffindor table, we wrestled, him trying to restrain me, I wanting to elect as much pain as possible. Over the piles of toast and bacon we rolled, Pumpkin juice staining our white school shirts orange. Our desperate fight, both trying to gain control. I felt strong hands grab my shoulders pulling me off Sirius, James Potter Stared down at me, his hazel eyes portraying a look that could only be described as 'head boyish'. I stood there, clothes soaked to the skin, James to scared to let go of my arms in case a wanted another go. Peter was helping Sirius up, blood streamed from his broken nose, his black eye a lot like Snapes. The entire hall watched with a frightened awe, it had finally happened the Marauders had cracked. Teachers were fleeing towards us, they seemed shocked as well. I was meant to be the perfect student. But now, now I was what Snape always said, I was a monster. I struggled out of James arms. And marched out of the hall. Trying desperately not to break down in tears.

"Wait Mr. Lupin" I heard Dumbledore call, I could tell by his voice his eyes weren't sparkling. Stupid Dumbledore, he's the reason I'm here, why couldn't he leave me alone. "Mr. Lupin!" he called again. I whirled around. Sirius Was standing next to James and Peter, Lily fussed over Sirius's bleed nose, Dumbledore and McGonagall Stood next to them, look what I had done. "JUST LEAVE ME THE ALONE! I DIDN'T FUCKING ASK FOR THIS!!!" I ran out of the hall.


End file.
